The present disclosure relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. Integrated circuits can be fabricated on a semiconductor wafer using a photolithography process. As feature sizes of the integrated circuits become smaller, it may be helpful to control a uniformity of critical dimensions of features on the wafer. The critical dimension uniformity may greatly affect the yield and performance of integrated circuits formed on the wafer. The critical dimensions on the wafer may be measured by obtaining an image of an inspection pattern formed in a scribe lane region using scanning electron microscopy.
However, the inspection pattern in the scribe lane region may have a shape different from an actual logic pattern and an optical proximity correction may not be performed on the inspection pattern, and it thus may be limited in its representation of a critical dimension of the actual logic pattern in a chip region of the wafer.